


Cheeseburger boywife

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Aliens, Attempt at Humor, Cheeseburgers, Cute, Humor, Jokes, McDonald's, Slime, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Hershel's cheeseburger is talking to him.
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Luke Triton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Cheeseburger boywife

**Author's Note:**

> JDJDHDJDXB im sorry Lol

Hershel opened his mcdonalds bag, taking out the cardboard case for the cheeseburger he'd just ordered. He was sitting in his car, on any normal day, having been too tired to cook today. He set the bag down, it was full of fries, but he wasn't going to eat them just yet. 

He opened the case his burger was in, expecting to see just a normal burger, and not a lottle humanoid thing made out of cheese. It was wrapped up in lettuce, looking at hershel with two dotted eyes, possibly little balls of pepper? 

"... Uuu-!" It started crying, oozing cheese onto the burger it was laying on. 

" _ What on God's green earth is this? _ " Hershel thought to himself, before the little cheese creature spoke up, "Don't eat meee!!" It whined. 

" Oh  _ goodness  _ no, I'm definitely not eating you- what  _ are  _ you?" 

It sniffled … "a- a cheeseburger" it said. 

"You- you are …  _ no - you are not a cheeseburger _ . You're some sort of alien-" 

"What is alien?"

"..." Layton stuck his finger out, and poked the little cheese boy, watching him squeal and lay down against the patty, hiding under the bun, "noo don't eat meee!" He whined. When Hershel pulled his finger back, it had a thin string of cheese attached … 

"I must be dreaming, yes. Do you have a name?" Hershel asked, and the piece of cheese looked up at him … "L-Luke" it said, pulling the string of cheese back into its mass. 

"Well, Luke- are you aware that you're made out of cheese?" 

Luke nodded, " Ronald made me so you could eat me- but i wanna live!"

"Ronald?"

"Ronald McDonald" 

Hershel just … sat there … he must have drank too much tea before bed. Or maybe he'd hit his head and gone into a coma. "Ronald … mcdonald - doesn't - exist?" He said, trying to make some sense of reality. Luke huffed, "yes he does! He's really creepy but he exists- and he made me but he made me out of cheeeseee-" he whined. 

"Well if you're made out of cheese, do you have organs?" 

"No - its all just cheese-" 

"So- then you can't talk- because you don't have lungs or a larynx" 

"It's made out of cheese!" 

"... You- so then you have a nervous system, and a brain?" 

Luke nodded, "It's all cheese-"

"That is preposterous!" 

"Uuu- no yelling!" Luke said, sliding his way underneath the patty, moving aside a pickle. "I … i'm sorry- It's just that, this is an awfully strange predicament and I'm having trouble making heads or tails of it" Hershel said. Luke looked up at him, "I don't have a tail, I'm made of cheese!" 

"Yes- yes I know- you're made of cheese …" 

Luke looked up at Layton … "can we be friends?" 

"You want to be friends with me?" 

Luke nodded, " i won't spoil and I don't smell bad- i can even change colors!" Luke said, flashing colors all over his skin.

"That- cheese doesn't change colors like that!" 

"It doesn't?"

" _ No- it doesn't. _ " 

"... Oops-"

"What do you mean oops?" 

"Nothing-! Don't eat me!" 

"I'm not eating you- there's no way you're made out of cheese, I have to take you to a research facility-" he said, and Luke looked at him blankly … 

"What's a research facil ll silly-" 

"Research facility. It's a place where you can make friends, and we'll figure out how on earth you exist-" 

"Yay! Can we go now?"

"Yes. It would be wise to get there as quickly as possible …" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stood in the kitchen … he had been growing. Hershel sat in the chair at the table, looking at him… he looked just like a normal boy now, having "changed colors' to be more human he had his hand over a sandwich, dripping cheese onto it. He seeked to have no problem with feeding himself to Hershel, and … well, 

It was a little hard to refuse when Ronald McDonald threatened to bust your kneecaps if you made his cheeseburger baby cry one more goddamn time. 

Hershel tensed as Luke came over to him, setting a grilled grilled cheese down in front of him, nuzzling his face, "Tomorrow i'm making macaroni and cheese!" He said. 

"... Lovely" Hershel said, hesitantly picking up the sandwich. He opened his mouth, but before he could take a bite, he heard a familiar squeak,

"Nooo!! don't eat me!!!!" 


End file.
